


The Things We Left Unsaid

by TheLianKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also slight supercorp in here, but i ship supercat so Cat and Kara will be endgame, maybe like one possible mention, no mon-el if thats what you're wondering, slight angst, some stuff from season 2, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLianKing/pseuds/TheLianKing
Summary: Some truths are never meant to stay a secret for long...





	The Things We Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea floating around my head for a while and haven't gotten around to finishing it until now.  
> This is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter fic so bear with me on this one. Sorry if its a little rushed but I just really wanted to get it out there. I also have no one to beta for me so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

It was half past midnight by the time she managed to have a moment to herself for the first time that night. Practically pushing Alex out the front door when the woman had insisted on staying in a little longer to extend their celebration with ice cream and the leftover potstickers and pizza in the fridge. It wasn’t until after giving a number of lame excuses about having to be up early for work the next day that she was finally able to convince her sister to head on home and call it a night.

  
She knew Alex didn’t fully believe her reasons for wanting to end their time together early, but decided to just leave it at that and have Kara deal with whatever it was that she wanted to deal with alone.

Kara shut the door behind her just as Alex had bid her goodnight and stepped out into the hallway, leaning against the door with an exhausted sigh of relief.

She knew that her sister meant well. It wouldn’t have felt right to leave Kara alone on a special occasion such as this one. And it’s not like she hasn’t earned the right to call in to Snapper’s office a little late that following morning. Especially considering that she had just won her first ever media award as National City’s rising star reporter.

  
Yes, she more than earned the right to be out celebrating this milestone in her professional career. Having spent the last two years grinding it out in the field and being constantly ridiculed and put down by Snapper, is what had led her to this very moment. And she knows that she should be more than proud of this accomplishment.

  
And she was, really. But now that all the hype of the night has simmered down a little, Kara felt like she really needed to take this time to let tonight’s events truly sink in.

  
Kara walked on back to the small sofa in her living room, a pint of Rocky Road in one hand, and a large spoon in the other. She plopped down right in between the cushions, tucking her legs right under her as she clicked on the TV remote.

  
She flipped aimlessly through the channels as she began stuffing her face with her favorite creamy delicious comfort food. It took a few tries before she paused on one of National City’s local news stations, which so happened to be highlighting the main events of the award ceremony she had just attended just a few hours ago.

A small wave of pride and excitement washing over her once they began to play a brief clip of herself stepping on to the stage to receive her award, wearing nothing but smiles as she gave her tearful thank you speech in front of the entire audience. And then stepping away from the podium to head back to one of the front row tables where her family and friends were waiting to congratulate her.

It was by far one of the greatest night of her life. And yet, she still felt something nagging deep inside her.

  
Which now brought her to the next big turnout of her evening.

Setting her ice cream down on the coffee table, Kara reached out for her discarded bag on the floor and dug deep inside to search for the one small item that has currently been the main cause of her inner turmoil.

Once she finally found what she was looking for, she settled back against the couch with another heavy sigh. Tracing her fingertips around the tiny velvet box before hesitantly opening it up, eying the glowing engagement ring sitting right inside.

Looking right up at her, mocking her. It was beautiful. So beautiful that it was practically tying knots in her stomach.

She should have expected it really. Lena had been throwing hints for months about wanting things to settle down between them and take their relationship to the next level. And it’s not like they haven’t discussed the idea marriage either…..

No that’s a lie. Kara sighed.

 _Lena_ was always the one who brought up the subject herself. And Kara was the one who would refrain from putting in too much participation in the conversation without making it look like she was completely shutting her out.

Agreeing to whatever it was that Lena had been gushing about and then just leave it at that. Whether it be the remodeling done in her master bedroom, which could now provide Kara with her own closet space at Lena’s penthouse, should she decide to finally turn in her old apartment. Or a new bridal gown that has just been released by some well known fashion designer from France that looks like it was just destined to be worn by Lena someday. Or some gorgeous resort in Monte Carlo that would be so magical and romantic for a dream honeymoon because _“look at that beautiful view of the beach from the hotel room’s balcony! And oh, I know how much you love to see the sunrise in the mornings. This place would be perfect, darling!”_

So far, Kara has managed to steer away from those moments with a smile and a nod before very smoothly changing topics.

Kara was terrible at pretending of course. Lena didn’t have to be her girlfriend to know that. Everyone knew it. So even though her half-assed attempts at trying to avoid the subject were quite obvious, Lena didn’t push it on her and simply gave her her space.

That, however, didn’t seem to stop the way things had turned out tonight.

And again, Kara should have seen it coming.

But no, as usual, she remained as oblivious as ever. Failing to notice the not-so-subtle (now that she thought about it) side glances from her friends, the knowing smirk Alex kept sending her way almost every five seconds, and the way Lena couldn’t seem to stop fidgeting the moment they made it to that fancy upscale restaurant she made reservations at with the whole gang after the award ceremony.

And even after Lena had stood up from her seat and gathered everyone’s attention, even after the woman retold the story of how they first met and how much being with Kara has meant to her, the blonde alien _still_ didn’t get the hint.

In fact she didn’t have a single clue as to what was about to happen until the exact moment Lena had gotten down on one knee, presented Kara with the most elegant engagement ring she had ever seen, and asked her to spend the rest of her life with her.

And suddenly, it felt like time froze for a few brief seconds, all eyes on her as they waited for her answer with expectant smiles on their faces.

  
Before she could even form a single coherent thoughts in her mind, the quiet “Yes” that escaped her lips had broken the silence spell, and everyone was instantly clapping and cheering for joy. Lena’s face lit up as she pecked Kara on the lips and slipped the ring right on to her to finger…

  
And that is how she found herself here. Alone, on one of the biggest nights of her career, brooding over something that she should be celebrating and sharing with everyone.

Specifically with her now fiancé, who’d insisted on Kara spending the night at her place before Kara had requested a raincheck. Promising to make it up to Lena because she _really_ needed to get this new article done and she _really_ needed to do it in the privacy of her own apartment instead of just simply doing it from the penthouse.

  
Kara slammed the box onto the coffee table in front of her in frustration, careful enough not to break it, and slumped back into the couch.

She was supposed to feel happy, dammit! This is what she wanted wasn’t it? Her job at CatCo, her duty to the city as Supergirl, friendship, her family, love.

 _Love_ , Kara wrapped her arms around one of the pillows for comfort.

Only one person came to mind at the thought of that word. And it certainly wasn’t Lena.

It hurt her that it wasn’t. It should be, but it wasn’t. Could never be. Not when she’s already fallen too deep for golden blonde hair and earthly green eyes.

Cat.

The last time she’d ever so much as seen the older woman was over three years ago. When Cat had decided she’d had enough of the media life and stepped away from CatCo; ultimately cutting herself away from practically everyone and everything in National City.

Kara herself included.

Leaving with the empty promise of coming back and then going completely off the grid with zero contact. Not even a single postcard to keep a form of communication alive between them.

If it hadn’t been for the weekly phone calls and video chats with James and CatCo’s board members, Kara would’ve been seriously convinces her boss had been kidnapped by yet another deranged lunatic during her sabbatical. Anything to believe the woman wasn’t simply just blowing her off after everything they’ve been through together. After everything they’ve _done_ together.

Years later, it still hurt the day James informed her that Cat was perfectly fine after they’d spoken via live video chat. Of course she was beyond relieved to hear that Cat was well and she was never in any mortal danger, but the feeling of rejection still stung nevertheless. To know that all her unanswered emails and texts and phone calls was Cat intentionally ignoring her.

Sending the message loud and clear that she no longer wanted anything to do with Kara.

That whatever had been transpiring between them meant nothing to her. That their one night on the balcony after the whole Red K incident didn’t affect Cat the way it did Kara.

Tears stung in her eyes at the bittersweet memory of their first night together. The image of herself, lying next to Cat under the stars forever burned into her mind. And just for tonight, she allowed herself to feel the swirl of emotions that she’d kept locked away deep inside of her for such a long time.

The heartbreak, the rejection, the feeling of having been abandoned all over again, the confusion, wondering if it had been something Kara did that drove the older woman away; and above all else, the love and slight flicker of happiness that she still hasn’t managed to shake no matter how hard she tried.

But those two feelings in particular were short lived, however; much like every other good thing that has ever happened in her life. Leaving her to dwell on everything else that she kept bottled up.

Kara just wanted answers.

Why did Cat leave? Was it because of her? Did she regret what they did? Did she even _have_ feelings for Kara? Or was it all just a roll in the hay to her?

The once in a lifetime chance to bang the Maid of Might during her most vulnerable hour.

Was that all she was to Cat? Why not just tell Kara to her face then? Why take off under the guise of it being a temporary leave of absence and then starting a whole other life in a totally different country?

And most importantly why, after so long, is Kara still hung up on the woman who has obviously not given a single damn about her since their last goodbye at the one place where it all started?

Why does Cat Grant still haunt her thoughts like the ghost of could’ve-been-potential-lover’s-past?

There was only one person who could possibly hold the answers to all those questions, Kara thought as she wiped away a few more stray tears. The one who always seemed to know how to grant her guidance even when Kara herself had yet to find herself in search of it.

She frowned.

Kara swore she never would. Not after all that she’s been put through.

Having knowledge of Cat’s current home address and the location of any property under the CEO’s name was meant to serve only as a precaution in case Livewire or anyone else made a threat against Cat’s life and Supergirl would be needed to take immediate action to ensure the woman’s safety. That was the only reason.

Not for Kara to come crawling to her with this love-sick sob story of hers.

No, she wouldn’t do that. Couldn’t.

 _Oh, screw it._ Kara jumped off the couch before she could talk hqerself out of it.

Her superspeed allowing her to zip right out the open window by the dining table and taking flight into the sky.

National City streetlights soon replaced by the nighttime west coast ocean, taking up more speed as she set course for the one place she never thought she’d ever have the guts to set foot in…

*** 

**London, 9:15 A.M.**

Kara knew what she was doing right now was absolutely insane. Completely crossing some sort of boundary just by simply standing at this exact spot. This was one of those moments where the rational part of Kara’s mind would be ordering her to whip out her phone and call Alex immediately. Have her stage an intervention. Remind her that she is with Lena now. And that she has moved on from whatever it was that she felt for Cat.

  
Forget the woman and get on with her life.

  
Before she could try talking herself out of it any further, the door was opening only slightly and-

  
She held her breath. Or more like she suddenly couldn’t breathe.

  
There, right in front of her, stood Cat Grant. In all her glory. Wearing nothing but a pair white fluffy slippers, and a matching set of navy blue pajamas. All barely concealed by the white satin robe that was tied loosely around her tiny waist. Her hair only slightly mussed, but still looking as impeccable as ever.

  
She had to take a moment to truly let her mind process the fact that she was currently standing outside Cat Grant’s hallway. Knocking at Cat Grant’s front door. The same door which has just been opened by Cat Grant. The woman Kara has come to see out of sheer impulse.

It took almost everything Kara had to not leave her mouth hanging wide open from the shock of it all.

Cat for her part, was just as stunned as Kara, if not more. If the uptake of her heart beat and the look like if she’d just seen a ghost was anything to go by.

Seems like her presence did have an effect on the woman after all.

So many thoughts crossed her mind, not of them helping her figure out how to formulate a single idea on what to say. Let alone explain why she’s popped into Cat’s life out of the blue so early in the morning.

It took Cat’s mind at least thirty seconds to catch up to speed and fully processed the scenario that has unexpectedly started playing out right now.

“Kara.” She breathed out after what felt like an eternity of awkward silence.

Kara felt her chest constrict at the sound of Cat saying her name.Rao how she’s missed hearing that voice everyday.

“I-I umm-” How hard was it to say one simple word?

Before Kara could even think up something to say, the dumbfounded expression on Cat’s face morphed into something that looked a little like panic as her eyes flicked passed Kara and into the open hallway of the apartment building.

She looked back at Kara as second later, contemplating what to do.

Kara could practically hear the wheels turning in her mind as she analyzed Kara, biting her lip momentarily until finally deciding her next move.

“Come in.” Cat took a step back into the apartment and opened the door wide enough to let Kara pass.

She hesitated at the invitation for a moment. All of this felt too real for her to handle and it filled her with paralyzing fear.

This was her only chance to finally get some answers, to see the woman she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about. Wondering what it was that had prompted Cat to take off the way that she did.

Right now, wanting to know the truth trumped over any other fear or concern. And with a shaky breath, she stepped inside and let Cat lead the way.

Upon reaching the living room, Kara walked directly towards the large windows across that overlooked the entire city.

The gloom of the cloudy skies perfectly illustrating exactly how she was feeling on the inside.

Cat had lingered by the hallway, but Kara could still hear her shuffling around behind her.

The older woman took slow leisure steps until she too was standing by the windows, careful to leave a large gap between herself Kara.

She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her robe, sending a quick text before setting it down on the coffee table behind her.

Kara kept her eyes focused on the view in front of them as she wrapped her arms around herself. Whether it was for protection or for strength, she welcomed the self comfort.

“Would you like something to drink?” Cat asked, breaking the silence once again.

She sure as hell could use some scotch, break her rule of drinking at 9 A.M. be damned.

“No, thanks.” Kara responded quietly.

Cat hasn’t changed much, Kara soon realizes. Still looks exactly like the same woman she had fallen for long before things had shifted between them. Despite the awkwardness and the weight of three years of radio silence pressing against her, she could still feel that sense of familiarity with Cat. Like they weren’t complete total strangers even though they probably were.

“It’s been awhile since well….since I was in National City. How has it been working under Snapper?”

“Difficult, actually.” Kara still refused to make eye contact. “He’s a real hardhead and impossible to be around on his best days. But…he’s still taught me a lot.”

“I knew you would do well with him.” Cat crossed her arms, a faint smile crossing her lips despite the heavy tension she actively tried to ignore. “He’s a stubborn ass, but he gets the job done. And it seems his teaching has paid off.”

Cat took a small step forward. “Congratulations on your award, Kara. You deserved it.” She said sincerely.

“You heard about that?” Kara asked in disbelief.

“Well of course I did. I may not be around, but I still keep track of everything going on within my own company.”

Cat wouldn’t dare let it slip that she’d actually stayed up late into the wee hours to watch the entire live video feed of the award ceremony on the CatCo website. Or that she’d been reading practically every single one of Kara’s articles and has them all safely tucked away in a scrapbook that she made specially for the young reporter’s work. No, she couldn’t say that.

“Funny, I didn’t think you cared about it anymore.” Kara muttered.

Cat flinched only slightly at the bite in Kara’s tone.

“Just because I’m not there anymore, Kara, doesn’t mean that I’d abandon my company entirely I still run the company.”

“Last I remember. James was the one running it. Or more like doing everything you used to do while you just ran off.”

“I did not run off. It was-”

“-a leave of absence” Kara finished off for her.

“Yes, I remember you saying that very clearly. You know what else I remember? Telling me that you’d be back and then never hearing from you again.” This time, Kara was looking right at her, and it took everything Cat had not to let herself crumble under that gaze.

“I know what I said,” Cat hesitated for a moment, “….and I shouldn’t have done things the way that I did. Shouldn’t have told you that I would be back when I knew that I wouldn’t. For that, I’m sorry.”

“Why did you leave?” Kara whispered.

She sounded so utterly broken. Her sad blue eyes boring right into Cat’s. Begging to know the truth.

“Was it something I did?”

“No, Kara. No it..it wasn’t like that.” Cat sighed and shook her head. “You did nothing wrong. This was all me.”

Kara’s eyes shifted down to her feet and lingered there. She cleared her throat for her next question.

“So, you regret what we did? Is that it?” She tried and failed to keep the hurt out of her tone.

“God no, I could never regret that. That’s not the reason I left. Not even close.”

“Then why does it feel like it is?” Kara looked up and took several long strides until she was standing directly in front of Cat.

The older woman did her best to remain composed. Ignoring the pounding of her heart at having Kara standing so close to her.

“Why does it feel like you uprooted your whole life to get away from National City? From me. I sent you texts, emails, I called you millions of times to make sure you were okay and you never responded _once_! Not one single time, Cat!”

There was that Kara Danvers flare. The one Cat hasn’t seen in a while. That rare spark of raw emotions that only ever surfaced when Kara could no longer hold back.

“I thought we both wanted the same thing. I thought that after everything…after everything, you cared about me.”

“I did care, Kara.” Cat tried to reason. Not giving a single damn if she starts letting her desperation slip. “I wanted the same things that you did, but I-”

“-Then why leave?” Kara cut her off. A fresh set of tears already brimming in her eyes.

“If you ‘cared’ about me like you claim, then why did you break my heart? Why did you treat me like I never mattered?”

Kara turned away now, wiping away her tears, too afraid to look Cat in the eye.

“You matter, Kara.” Cat said softly, her voice barely a whisper. “I was horrible to you. Have been horrible to you. But you have to believe me when I say that I didn’t mean to. Hurting you was the last thing that I wanted to do.”

“But you did, Cat!” Kara whipped around furiously. “You left me alone when I needed you most. “You hurt me! Even now, it still hurts me!”

She was pacing now, anything to keep herself from accidentally using her heat vision while she was worked up.

“Kara,” she whispered her name, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to relax herself as well. “ I…there’s something I need to-”

“-And now I’m getting married!” Kara blurted, and stopped Cat dead in her tracks.

For her own sake, she prays that Kara is too absorbed in her own feelings to hear the sound of her own heart falling and crashing into a million pieces.

It’s not supposed to hurt. She knows that. So why hasn’t her damn heart received the memo yet?

“I see.” Was all that she managed to say as she tried to gather her thoughts.

The silence only pushing Kara more into rambling.

“Now I’m marrying Lena Luthor and I should be feeling happy about it, but I can’t! I can’t because no matter how hard I try, the only person I know who truly makes me happy is _you_. And that’s not fair to Lena! That’s not fair because she is an amazing person who was there for me. She’s willing to spend the rest of her life with me and I can’t even do the same. I can’t love her. I can’t feel the way that she feels for me because I still haven’t been able to get over-”

“-You should marry Lena.” Cat said, abruptly.

Kara stopped her pacing and looked at Cat. “What?”

“I said you should marry Lena.” Cat repeated, mentally patting herself on the back for managing to speak without a single crack in her voice.

“I don’t know what you expected coming here. If its closure you were looking for, then here it is,” Cat swallowed the lump in her throat, “I left National City because what I felt for you at the time was wrong. What we did was foolish and I was too careless in that moment to realize that you and I….we could never be together. _Will_ never be together. So I needed to get away from you to accept that. And I have.”

Well that was a more painful blow than Kara thought it would be. “O-oh.” She let out a shaky breath. “So when you said you cared-

“-I meant it, Kara. I wanted everything with you. I cared about you. But,” Cat cleared her throat, “that was then.” She schooled her features as best as she could. “I moved on. As should you.”

It was like someone had driven a stake right into her heart. The look of pain on Kara’s face is one she knows she will never forget. And knowing that she was the cause of it, made it all the worse.

But she had to. For both of them.

“You have it made Kara.” Cat continued. “You’re young, you have your career, your family, your friends. You have a woman who loves you and wants to be with you. Don’t throw that away. Go live your life…and leave me to mine.”

“Well, thank you…for the advice.” Kara tried to keep her tone as neutral as possible.

The strong ache in her heart made it impossible to keep her choking sob from erupting.

“I guess all I needed was closure after all.” Her voice was already quivering. “Goodbye, Cat.” Kara mumbled.

Turning away and going straight for the front door before Cat could even respond. Anything to get away from that place as fast as possible.

Cat stayed glued to her spot in the living room, unable to will her body to move.

A few seconds has gone by when Cat spotted a black dot zip by in the sky, followed by a soft **_boom_** before it disappeared once more.

When that happened, Cat leaned against the couch’s armrest behind her for support. Releasing all the tears she’d kept at bay for Kara’s and her own sake.

 _Its for the best,_ she reminds herself

***

It was most likely an hour after Kara had taken off when Cat heard the rattle of keys and the front door opening and closing. Following the sound of hurried footsteps heading straight into the living room.

  
Cat had only a few seconds to fully collect herself and turn around to face the worried expression of her sixteen year old son.

  
“Mom?” Carter rushed immediately to her side. “What happened? You told me to stay away from the house until you told me it was okay to come back. Are you okay? Did someone threaten you? Do we need to call the cops?”

  
That was her boy. Always questioning, always concerned for her well being.

  
“No, no. I’m so sorry sweetheart. It was…it was nothing like that.”

  
As hard as she tried to sound reassuring, she knew the quiver in her tone didn’t lessen his worry over her.

  
She sighed heavily, knowing there was no way around his line of questions.

“Kara was here. A little while ago.” She answered, fiddling with the cuffs of her robe as she looked out the window where she'd seen Kara fly by.

  
She glanced at her son, just as his eyes widened in shock and his mouth was opening up to speak, a million and one questions already at the tip of his tongue.

  
“Not here, Carter.” She cut him off with a raise of her finger before he could even start. “I promise we’ll talk later. But right now…” she drifted off as she looked over his shoulder and smiled.

  
All the sorrow and heartbreak and regret from earlier completely wiped off the surface as she spotted the young blonde toddler stepping into the room with a tiny pink backpack strapped on her back.

  
“…I think somebody would like to tell me how her trip to the park went.” Cat called out to the little one.

The little girl stopped as she spotted her mother, her face breaking into a big toothy smile that always melted Cat’s heart.

“Mama! Mama! We see big woof-woof at park!” the blonde girl jumped with excitement.

Right away running to hug at her mother’s legs with her little tiny arms.

  
“You did?” Cat gasped enthusiastically.

  
The girl smiled and nodded vigorously. Her mother’s excitement only making hers grow more.

  
“We play on swings. An Car’er buy me ice cream!”

  
“Hmm now that sounds like a lot of fun.” Cat smiled as she helped her daughter shrug off the straps of her backpack.

Her smile faded only a little at the thought of the fun she had just missed with her two favorite Grants. She hated that it was an emergency conference call that forced her to skip out on the morning walk in the park. Though she supposed she should feel at least grateful this time, considering what could’ve happened if she had come home with the children and had found Kara lounging around her front door instead.

  
Now _that_ would’ve been the real disaster.

Cat brushed her fingers along her daughter’s blonde flocks.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go with you, darling.” Cat said sincerely. “But mommy had some things to take care of with work.”

  
“You come next time?” The little girl asked, hopeful eyes staring right back up at her mother.

Cat kneeled down in front of the toddler and pinched her chubby cheeks affectionately. “You bet I will.” She smiled warmly. “And we’ll go and feed the ducks by the pond too.”

The girl grinned, clapping her hands together and practically jumping up and down in pure joy.

The gesture so identical to one Cat has seen many many times before with a certain someone. She tried not to dwell on it too much. At least not at the moment.

Being happy to see her daughter so happy is what mattered right now.

“So, were you a good girl at the park? Did you listen to everything your brother said?” Cat questioned.

  
“As if you need to ask.” Carter joked as he stepped up and took the little girl in his arms.

  
“We both behaved. Didn’t we, Aurie?” He asked.

Aurie nodded right away.

  
Cat smiled and shook her head at the pair as Carter gave his little sister a few tummy tickles that sent the little girl into a fit of giggles.

  
Relieved that Carter was so easily able to go back to his normal self and put on his own mask of nonchalance as well.

Even though the look he was currently sending her way as Aurie laughed and squirmed in his arms reminded her that the conversation has still not been dropped.

Just simply being put off for later on, where it would not be heard by the youngest Grant.

  
“Alright well I have to get going.” Carter announced as he set his little sister back down, much to Aurie’s disappointment.

“Trevor and I are meeting up with Dawn so we can go to the movies. Then we’re gonna head to the arcade from there.”

  
Carter looked down at Aurie, who’s smile was now turned into a moopy frown with that distinctive little crinkle in between her brows that she got when something was really bothering her.

He gave her a playful nudge to get her out of the mood.

“I’ll be back before you know it, Aurie. You can have fun without me for a few hours. Mom’s not that bad.” Carter teased at his mother with a cheeky little grin.

Cat could only shake her head in mock disapproval as the crinkle on her daughter’s forehead was gone and she was back to her usual sunshiny smiles.

  
“See you later little monkey.” He told Aurie. “Don’t forget to show mom all the cool leaves you found.”

“Bye bye big monkey!” Aurie laughed.

Carter planted a quick kiss on the girl’s forehead before he stood up.

  
“I’m gonna go grab some stuff from my room really quick before I head out.” He told Cat.

“Do you need a ride? I can call the driver or just take you three to the theater myself.” Cat asked, following Carter out of the living room as he headed for the stairs.

  
“No thanks mom! Trevor’s dad is taking us.” He called out to her as he ran up.

  
“Alright. Don’t forget your umbrella. It might rain later. And get another jacket.” She reminded him.

  
“Kay!” Was his response once he disappeared into the hallway upstairs.

“Mama I thirsty.” Aurie tugged at Cat’s robe from behind her.

  
“Hmm well how about we go get you some juice then.” Cat hoisted Aurie up and settled her right against her hip.

  
She went straight for the kitchen and sat the girl on her high chair before reaching into the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice.

  
Once she’d poured the juice into her favorite jungle themed sippie cup, she handed the drink right over to her daughter with a smile.

  
“Thanks Mama!” Aurie took her cup happily and began gulping down her juice. Cat leaned up against the counter and observed her daughter with fondness.

  
Much like she’s always done ever since the day they had placed the little one in her arms over three years ago.

Her heart both ached and swelled at the memory of the difficult labor. The fear of losing Aurie at birth just as great as the fear of leaving all three of her children orphans. Bringing a new life into this world wasn’t exactly a walk in the park for someone her age after all.

It had all been worth it in the end.

All that pain and suffering and agonizing fear that anything could go wrong at any second had vanished the moment she heard that beautiful shrill cry of her newborn baby girl.

  
She leaned forward and brushed Aurie’s long bangs back behind her ear so that she can get a good look at those beautiful baby blue eyes that she never grew tired of looking at.

  
_Blue eyes,_ Cat thought wistfully as Aurie looked right back at her and grinned.

  
_Her mother’s eyes…._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get into the habit of writing again while I'm on vacation for the next two months (cause lord knows when that'll happen again), so I hope to post a new update for this fic soon. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm swarley-el-grant on tumblr


End file.
